


Cuddles

by hit_the_books



Series: Brrrrrr- SPN Coldest Hits [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fluff, Cuddles, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Some DeanCas at the end, but some are going out the window via kittens, some canon things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon divergent fic from 11x22 "We Happy Few".</p><p>Talking doesn't seem to be helping them to save the world, so Sam decides to find another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration...](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/147293622851/emptycel-ao3tagoftheday)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Talking had proven to be a shit way to get Lucifer and Chuck (God, or whatever he’s calling himself these days) to reconcile their differences. Not that Sam had any better ideas on what to do. He’s found himself incredibly distracted since both Chuck and Lucifer had ended up in the Bunker.

The distraction wasn’t the impending apocalypse, nor the presence of Sam’s longterm tormentor wearing his friend’s skin. No, Sam had been distracted by something, someone else, entirely. After he’d gotten over the initial shock that a) Chuck is alive and b) Chuck is God, Sam had found a whole circus of emotions—he’d long locked up—just parading around inside his head.

And now that Chuck is in the Bunker and making pancakes for everyone, Sam wonders just how much Chuck really knows. Like does Chuck know that right here and now Sam is thinking about scooping him up into his arms and giving him the biggest cuddle he probably has ever had? Does Chuck know that Sam wants Chuck to stay in his room and watch… Netflix with him? Does Chuck know that Sam would like to take Chuck to a local pound and pick out a dog for the two of them to look after?

_Does Chuck know that I have been crushing on him since I first saw him in that bathrobe and that I have been dying to cuddle him for over a hundred years?_

Chuck places a stack of pancakes down in front of Sam and gives him the biggest smile Sam has ever seen on that tiny, scruff covered face. It’s too damn much for a man to take. _So they won’t talk? Fine, let’s take one of Luci’s long running damn suggestions… And I don’t… don’t have to feel awkward._

“I have an idea for how we could perhaps win Lucifer around…” Sam pipes up.

“Oh this better be good,” Dean mutters, glaring at Chuck for the dozenth time that morning.

“How about we… hug it out? How about we have ourselves,” Sam gulps, “a cuddle orgy.”

Dean’s fork clatters to his plate and his brother stares at him like he has lost his damn fucking mind. Maybe he has. Maybe he hasn’t. Sam’s not going to acknowledge the look Dean’s giving him, because the one Chuck is throwing his way doesn’t make Sam feel like he’s grown two extra heads.

“A… um… “cuddle orgy”?” Chuck asks, eyes on Sam.

“Yeah. Like, people can end up feeling pretty crap because they haven’t gotten enough hugs recently and well… If we all set up a nice spot somewhere, floor pillows and stuff… and just… cuddle… our moods will improve and maybe we can come to some more rational decisions together,” Sam spiels off, trying not to show any sign of what or who he is truly after. Tries not to imagine what it would be like to cuddle up with Chuck while he’s wearing that cute little red, zip-up hoodie.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Dean splutters, bits of pancake flying across his plate.

“I think Sam’s idea has some real potential,” Chuck pipes up. “But we should probably make sure that Sam and Lucifer don’t hug and… I feel like it’ll be a bit weird to be hugging my grown son for a prolonged period. So,” Chuck claps his hands, “I’ll cuddle Sam during this and Dean? You’ll be cuddling Lucifer.”

Sam can feel Dean’s death glare towards Chuck. “Nope, nada. Not gonna fly. I am so not hugging Lucifer even if there is the vague chance it might help save the world,” Dean states, face going a little red.

“You only have to hug him for a little bit… I’ll make pancakes again tomorrow if you do… and pie.”

Suppressing a giggle as he catches catches the look of conflict on Dean’s face, Sam already knows that Dean’s stomach is going to win. Because homemade pie from God? That is not an offer you turn down.

“Fine,” Dean grits out, making it sound like he’s getting nothing in return, “I’ll hug Lucifer for a little bit.”

“Excellent. Sam,” Chuck’s gaze stirs butterflies in Sam’s stomach, “why don’t you sort out a spot in the library and then we can get to it.”

“Right! Oh, how are we gonna get Lucifer out of his room?”

Chuck winks at him. “You leave that to me.”

In under forty minutes, Sam’s thrown down a dozen floor pillows of varying shades and patterns on top of some blankets and he’s stood beside the set up with Dean, Chuck and Lucifer. Sam’s unsure what Chuck said to Lucifer to get him to come, but he’s here. Sam kicks off his shoes and everyone else follows his lead.

“Soooo… we get down on the floor and… cuddle for a while, well, I do with Dean, and… and you will say those two words?” Lucifer asks, voice a little shaken with emotion.

“Correct,” Chuck answers.

Lucifer pulls off Castiel’s trench coat and hangs it over the back of a nearby chair. “Fine.”

A glance of begrudging acceptance passes between Dean and Lucifer and they sit down on some floor pillows, crossed legged and in front of each other. Sam gets down on some pillows aways from them and Chuck follows suit. Sam can hear the pillows behind him shift, and fabric rubbing against fabric as Dean and Lucifer start to cuddle.

Sam looks at Chuck and swallows. Tentatively reaching his hand out towards Chuck, Sam’s relieved when he lets him pull their bodies closer together and shocked when Chuck shifts them so they fall back against the pillows. Whatever’s happening with Dean and Lucifer? Sam doesn’t know because he’s suddenly staring into beautiful blue eyes, has two arms wrapped around his middle and God pushing up against him so they’re front to front.

“Normally,” Chuck starts, a sly grin on his face, “cuddle orgies mean all parties close together.”

Giving Chuck a sheepish look, Sam duck his head a little and says, “I know, but they don’t have to know that.”

“You know there are easier ways to get close to me, right?” Chuck whispers, breath ghosting across Sam’s cheeks. God smells like pancakes, good bourbon and Sam’s zingy apple shampoo.

Tangling their legs together, Chuck’s feet somewhere just below Sam’s knees, Sam brings their lips almost together. “Yeah,” Sam whispers, stealing Chuck’s breath, “but none would have this effect.” Sam’s suddenly on Chuck’s mouth, kissing him hard and slipping his tongue into Chuck’s mouth.

There’s no hesitation from Chuck as he kisses Sam back, pulls his arms as tight around the hunter as he can without breaking something. Urgency and a lifetime of unrequited love makes Sam hold Chuck, large hands splayed over Chuck’s back and pulling the smaller man close.

“Oh for… FINE! I’ll work with you to sort this Amara thing out!” Lucifer shouts, apparently getting an eyeful of Sam and Chuck canoodling. “But there is no way I am watching this. C’mon, Dean!”

Distantly, Sam can hear pillows moving, shoes being picked up and socked feet stalking away, but he doesn’t really care as Chuck kisses him over and over again. After God knows how long—because seriously, only Chuck would know how long they’ve been kissing—Sam breaks away from their kisses to get some air.

“I’m pretty sure an orgy needs more than four people,” Chuck quips and then nuzzles at Sam’s neck.

“I wasn’t going to point that out. And what did you say or do to get Lucifer out of my room?” Sam kisses Chuck’s short, curling hair.

Chuck giggles and says, “I said I’d say sorry if he cuddled Dean for a while.”

“He seems to have forgotten that part of the deal.”

“Thanks to your talented mouth. But I am sorry to report that Lucifer has taken Dean back to your room to watch Daredevil on Netflix and that Dean is finding it difficult to… process what just happened.”

Sam rolls his eyes and kisses the top of Chuck’s head again. “You are still gonna make pancakes and pie, right?”

“Of course… Say… do you think if… if I just tried being nice to Amara that maybe we could solve all this?”

“Or… we could just do what we just did… but in front of your sister,” Sam says without thinking. But then realization hit him: if they did make out and cuddle in front of Amara it might gross her out like any sibling when confronted with their sibling getting physical with someone. The number of times, in between egging him on, that Dean had pulled a face when he saw Sam getting close to someone else? It had been a frequent feature when Sam got lucky.

“Sam! That is,” Chuck kissed Sam, “a great,” Chuck kissed him again, “idea!”

In the course of less than a day, they went from having no plan to defeat Amara to having one and Lucifer was talking to Chuck again. Wasn’t even asking him for an apology. When Sam and God started making out in front of God’s sister, hugging each other close, she relented and agreed to stop trying to destroy all of existence if Chuck and Sam would stop making out in front of her.

Chuck agreed and gave Amara her own universe to play with. Amara also stopped playing with Dean’s heart before moving into her new home.

Lucifer, seeing he was no longer needed, left Castiel and went back to heaven to piss his brother’s and sister’s off and to get away from the possibility of watching Sam and Chuck kissing. (“Because who wants to see their dad making out with someone?”)

Castiel dealt with his father’s new relationship by starting one with Dean. And bringing some kittens back to the Bunker after asking Chuck to cure Dean of his cat allergy.

Talking had proven ineffective in saving the world. But cuddles and kisses? Very effective.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist? Answers: <http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/146648925185/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18-of-july-the>


End file.
